Na Festa de Noivado
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Snape e Hermione têm relacionamento que dura 3 anos. Estão festejando o noivado durante a virada do ano, mas estão de mal um com o outro por causa de um antigo namoro de Snape...


Três anos poderiam ser uma eternidade para um condenado à morte se lhe fosse dada a liberdade até a data de sua execução; seria um longo e penoso período para um pai e marido que estivesse enfrentando a solidão de lutar em alguma guerra! Contudo, aqueles últimos três anos tinham passado muito rápido agora que Hermione relembrava tudo o que vivera. Uma notícia inesperada misturada às más lembranças sobre seu relacionamento com o homem que estava prestes a declarar, em alto e bom tom, seu noivado a preenchiam de raiva e ciúme bloqueando todos os bons momentos e sentimentos vividos e levando–a a pender para o desencanto. Tamanha era a confusão em sua mente que Hermione esquecia o quanto fora feliz até poucas semanas atrás; esquecia o quanto se surpreendera com tudo o que lhe acontecera.

"Senhorita Granger, quer ajudar a melhorar minha vida daqui para frente?" Quanta idiotice ter pensado que aquela frase fora dita com o coração! Em contrapartida, a frase que se seguiu ainda teimava em lhe lembrar através de seus olhos brilhando e seu coração batendo em descompasso que amava aquele homem: "Amo você, Hermione?".

Era cedo da manhã, véspera de feriado. Londres estava mais agitada do que de costume, todos se apressavam o máximo possível para chegarem a seus destinos. Aquela seria a mais comemorada virada de ano de todos os tempos e os preparativos ainda não tinham terminado para Hermione, que dava os últimos retoques de organização em sua festa de noivado, marcada há meses atrás – e que coincidiria com o revellion. Na verdade, ela apenas checava os tópicos, pois o único item que estava faltando para aquela grande noite era a lingerie que usaria, e por mais furiosa que estivesse, por mais decepcionada, ainda assim não conseguira deixar de comprar a desejada peça de roupa.

A pequena casa terracota cingida por prédios em uma rua estreita completamente iluminada chamava a atenção tantos dos bruxos que nela entravam quanto dos trouxas que inocentemente passavam por sua calçada. O clima dentro da casa era festivo; convidados riam e conversavam em alto tom, um tentando se sobressair mais que o outro, estavam sendo fúteis, queriam se mostrar fúteis e felizes naquela noite – era a única noite do ano em que podiam não pensar em nada mais a não ser em se divertir –, e muitos conseguiam, exceto Hermione. Ela observava a sala de lado a lado esperando ver o homem denominado seu futuro noivo, porém, havia muitas pessoas e sua preocupação maior era o temor de não possuir copos e taças suficientes para todos os convidados. Dirigiu–se à cozinha sem demora para verificar como andava tudo por lá.

– E onde está a futura noiva? – era a voz inconfundível de Lúcio Malfoy.

– Entretida com...

– Afazeres trouxas? Ora, Snape, – disse Lúcio cortando–o – uma bruxa não se preocupa com essas coisas!

– Humfr! – foi o que respondeu apenas, fazendo Lúcio pensar que estava certo. E mesmo não querendo admitir, o que Lúcio dissera era o que Snape desejava: a noiva colocada no papel de noiva e permanecendo ao seu lado durante a festa. E o que menos tinha, naquele momento, era ânimo para discutir as birras e excentricidades de Hermione. Desejar aquilo era um sonho distante e não uma realidade porque Hermione e ele haviam se desentendido há pouco mais de uma semana por, o que ele considerava, um absurdo, porém, Hermione ficara tão furiosa que o ofendera e, como se bem conhecia, Snape não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo.

A cozinha estava apinhada: elfos, serviçais, garçons, muita comida, bebida... uma imensa bagunça.

– Vamos, pessoal! Tem uma porção de convidados de mãos vazias! – alertava Hermione ajeitando os aperitivos nas bandejas.

– Senhora, vá para a festa. Dobby cuida de tudo aqui – gaguejou o elfo. Hermione parou o que estava fazendo quando percebeu que todos na cozinha a observavam com espanto e receio. Baixou os olhos e saiu pela porta dos fundos, que levava ao lavabo e a varanda dos fundos.

– Achei que a festa fosse lá dentro – disse uma voz grossa.

Hermione não se moveu, continuou olhando para o nada, para a escuridão, sabia que ali adiante havia um lindo bosque.

– Não vai dar o ar da graça na "sua" festa? – insinuou a voz. Houve silêncio. Então um latido, um miado alto – Vou ter que arrumar outra noiva essa noite?

Hermione saiu batendo os pés seguindo na direção da sala. "Cínico!" era o que ela pensava enquanto soltava um falso, mas bem convincente sorriso ao cumprimentar os convidados. Todos eram conhecidos, principalmente de Hogwarts, que lhe traziam alegres lembranças, mas estas rapidamente lhe eram apagadas pela presença de outros conhecidos, muito menos queridos, ou melhor, nada queridos e sim indesejados: os convidados que faziam parte da lista do noivo. E a detestável família Malfoy, que Hermione pensara ser a pior presença na festa, subira para a posição de "quase queridos" em frente a quem aparecera na casa naquele momento: o motivo de toda discussão do casal, Elydorea B. Rosier. Hermione quase perdeu as estribeiras porque tinha a certeza de que o nome daquela mulher jamais fora cogitado a ser escrito na lista de convidados, no entanto, Rufo Scrimgeour era um convidado de valor e quem quer que fosse sua acompanhante – aqui, no caso, Elydorea –, seria bem–vinda. Enlouquecidos, os olhos de Hermione procuraram Snape, logo que Elydorea a cumprimentara. "O que essa... mulher está fazendo aqui?" perguntava–se Hermione tremendo, ainda olhando em volta à procura do futuro noivo, mas seguindo de perto os passos da intrusa, certificando–se de que ela não encontrasse Snape antes. Assim que perdeu a mulher de vista, um temor incontrolável arrebatou seu coração, entretanto, da tormenta devastadora se fez calmaria: ali ao seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro, estava Snape indicando a lareira, que era o local combinado onde ele faria o pequeno discurso antes da meia–noite chegar.

Caminharam de braços dados por entre os presentes, mas nada conversaram até chegarem perto o ponto marcado. Ninguém prestava atenção neles, ainda faltavam trinta e cinco minutos para a virada de ano, todos se entretiam. Hermione olhou para cima, para o rosto de Snape e encarou negros olhos mirando–a. A mente dela não parava de trabalhar, pensava em Elydorea, a perfeição em vida, uma verdadeira bruxa: alta, cabelos longos, negros e escorridos, a pela branquíssima, tinha um ar imponente, o olhar ameaçador, mas um sorriso que poderia arrebatar a muitos. E Elydorea tinha uma vantagem, uma grande vantagem: conhecera Snape antes de todo o mal ocorrido a ele, haviam sido grandes amigos e, imaginava, muito mais, mas dali para diante Hermione só poderia supor, já que seu futuro noivo não lhe contara nada além do que ela havia visto no dia em que Elydorea aparecera para falar com Snape, com um jovem homem a tiracolo.

– Preparada? – perguntou Snape pedindo a mão de Hermione.

– Eu estou, mas... e você está? – alfinetou ela.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e pigarreou. Hermione, porém, não deixou que ele respondesse.

– Seu desejo se tornou realidade.

– É. Está se tornando – respondeu ele sabendo que Hermione iria tocar no assunto de Elydorea.

Ela deu uma risada breve cheia de ironia.

– A mulher dos seus sonhos está nesta festa, na hora certa... no momento em que você vai se comprometer... comigo! Você não maquinou isso, maquinou? Desprezar a sangue–ruim em frente a todos...

– Cale–se, Hermione – repreendeu-a.

– Ela é uma noiva a sua altura.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou ele sorrindo ao olhar em volta – Aonde quer chegar?

– Não é exatamente o que você quer? Uma noiva a sua altura? – rebateu ela quase à velocidade da luz, não esperando que o arrependimento viesse a galope.

– Não seria nada difícil, apesar dela estar com Scrimgeour, que com toda certeza é um partido muito melhor.

Hermione sentiu o ciúme a dominar por completo. Mas que resposta esperava? Ele era capaz de repetir carinhosamente o quando a amava inúmeras vezes, porém, aquela insegurança o tinha deixado irritado, e ele jamais suplicaria se descobrisse que Hermione o estava testando.

– Está pronta?

– Pare com isso! – respondeu ela baixinho – Eu... eu...

– Você está indecisa? Não quer dar esse passo? – perguntou ele num tom de voz áspero.

– Isso é você que não quer! – rosnou ela – Por que não vai logo lá falar com essa... zinha?

– Hermione, isso é passado, não vou repetir outra vez!

Hermione emudeceu. Uma explosão de sentimentos a invadiram. Estava confusa, queria noivar com Snape, mas ao mesmo tempo não, sentia que ele tramara aquilo tudo para fazer ciúme à Elydorea, por outro lado, ele não a via por décadas... "É a palavra dele." pensou Hermione "Mas nunca vou saber o que ele sabe, o que ele pensa..." Tinha vontade de acabar com tudo: a festa, o namoro... queria estrangular a mulher e mais, afogar Snape em todo o uísque que havia na festa. Ainda respirando forte, mas mentalmente contando até dez, foi se acalmando. Não queria pensar, mas a sensação de que Snape estava alfinetando–a de propósito, provocando–a, como que tentando ver até onde ela chegaria... até onde ela teria coragem de ir não passava, até que começou a relembrar mais uma vez dos últimos três anos. Então, chacoalhou os pensamentos e o encarou.

– Se você estiver pronto, também estarei.

Ele sorriu maravilhosamente. As pernas de Hermione bambearam.

– Atenção! – chamou Snape dando batidinhas com um garfo na taça de cristal, em seguida pigarreou e voltou–se para Hermione – Bem, hoje é um dia especial, primeiro porque estamos à beira de um novo ano e com novas esperanças. E em segundo porque os convidei aqui para comunicar oficialmente meu noivado com a senhorita Hermione Granger.

Palmas e urras invadiram a sala.

– Mas há outro motivo também que me fez organizar essa festa – disse baixando os olhos. Hermione franziu a testa, gelou – Estou cansado de viver sozinho e agora que encontrei alguém com quem posso compartilhar tudo... apesar de que, às vezes isso não a deixa muito feliz... – brincou Snape fazendo os convidados rirem – quero que ela fique comigo para sempre!

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

– Hermione, – disse Snape sorrindo e estendendo na direção dela uma caixinha vermelha aveludada – quer casar comigo?

– É claro que eu quero. – respondeu sem demora tirando o anel de diamante da caixinha e colocando em seu dedo.

Não se beijaram. Ela sabia que Snape não era chegado em mostras de carinho em frente às pessoas. Ele apenas tocou o rosto dela levemente e a viu sorrir como nunca.

– Tenho apenas mais uma coisa a dizer, – continuou ele ainda olhando para Hermione – tenho uma lembrança que quero dar a você, Hermione.

Ele bateu palmas e duas grandes cortinas caíram no chão. Aonde os convidados pensaram existir uma janela, havia uma grande tapeçaria marrom, onde se viam pequenos bordados dourados na parte superior. Era uma árvore genealógica que começava a partir dos pais de Hermione e de Snape, contendo apenas seis nomes. Hermione abraçou o noivo, agora futuro marido, e depois se afastou puxando sua varinha. Ergueu–a no ar e apontou na direção da tapeçaria.

– Severo, agora eu vou lhe dar o presente de noivado – disse Hermione depois de balbuciar algumas palavras e balançar a varinha.

Na tapeçaria, logo abaixo dos nomes de Severo Snape e Hermione Granger ligado por três linha unidas, surgiu outro nome: _Severo Snape II._


End file.
